


Love is Not a Triangle

by loyalmaudraz



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz
Summary: Kylan feels discouraged by Rek'yr's shared feelings for Brea, but a conversation with the mysterious Sand Master surprises him.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Love is Not a Triangle

"She is a most admirable leader, isn't she?"

Kylan jumped at the sudden sound of Rek'yr's deep voice. He hadn't heard the Dousan come up beside him, too deep in his thoughts about a particular Vapran princess stood speaking to a couple of soldiers a few yards away. She was dressed in her own armor, mostly made up of gear usually worn by the warriors of Stone-in-the-Wood, where it had been decided the Resistance would establish their base. Her hair was drawn back in a long, thick braid and two thin ones in the front; a change from how it used to be let down with a more intricate style woven through the white strands. She did, in fact, look like a leader, and acted like it, too. It suited her.

He looked at Rek'yr, but the Sand Master didn't turn to face the Spriton Song Teller, for it seemed he'd fallen into the same trance as he'd been in only moments ago. It created a certain uneasiness within Kylan, because he shared the same likeness for Brea, and it was when he looked at her that was also one of the rare occasions a smile crossed Rek'yr's painted face. The Dousan were typically a stoic clan, often too focused on their rituals or high on urdrupes to express much emotion, so it was odd to see one as deadpan and meditative as Rek'yr to crack a small smile. It didn't just look unsettling, it made Kylan's heart sink, because if Brea made Rek'yr this happy as often as she did, his feelings for her were genuine, and it was likely she would soon return them, leaving the Spriton with only his firca as his one true love.

"Indeed, she is... and more." Kylan replied. His ears perked at the sound of Brea's laughter. The two Paladins she'd been speaking to were replaced by Deet, and the two began to walk beside each other out of sight from the Dousan and Spriton duo. Before they dissapeared behind one of the quaint Stonewood cottages, he could see Brea smiling at her Grottan friend so widely her eyes crinkled, yet he could see them shine nonetheless. He loved her eyes, how full they were of curiosity, wisdom, determination, and -- in times like this -- joy. It was a good thing to occasionally see in Gelfling in a war that was beginning to take root.

Rek'yr hummed. "I agree with you there, Song Teller. We agree on many things when it comes to the Princess. Our hearts beat for her like a Drenchen hand beats a drum, with such passion and love for the music that fills his ears, as her voice fills our own."

Kylan bit back a huff. Great. Rek'yr knew he liked Brea the same, and of course he had to go all poetic about it. Rek'yr's voice was too neutral for him to tell if it was mockery or if this was the Dousan captain's way of showing him what he was up against. Kylan had no desire to retaliate either way. He knew he didn't stand a chance if it meant trying to show up a charming and gentle Dousan. Sure, Kylan had his talents, but the odds were always stacked against him growing up, especially when it came to romance. Why would this be any different?

"I don't want to fight, Rek'yr." he stated after a moment. "I have no wish to compete for her attention like childlings, Brea deserves better than that."

He looked back to find Rek'yr now fully turned to face him. The smile had dissapeared, leaving the usual pokerface, but there was something in Rek'yr's sharp yellow eyes that Kylan couldn't quite place. It wasn't frustration or annoyance; rather, it seemed more like he completely understood and respected his words.

"The feeling is mutual, my friend. That is why I have come to speak with you."

Kylan cocked his head to the side a little in confusion.

Rek'yr looked away again, back in the direction of where Brea had walked off. He clasped his hands in front of him.

"When I discovered your caravan on the edge of the Crystal Desert, I felt a strong sense of protectiveness for the Silverling. A princess with the intention of traveling across the ever-shifting sands, and with such anguish after losing her mother, is surely on a perilous journey. That is why I gave her my Moog bone charm, in the hopes it would shield her from any harm come before her."

Kylan remembered how odd he thought it was that Rek'yr gifted Brea the rigid necklace only moments after they introduced themselves. He thought it was an effort to charm the princess, but it made sense now. He was only looking out for her. All the more reason he proved worthy of her affection.

Rek'yr looked back a him and continued: "However, it did not take long for Brea to prove to me that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She is as strong and brave as she is clever. If she needn't a mate to guide her, it may not be in Thra's will for her to have one."

Kylan looked to the ground and felt ashamed. He knew Brea was perfectly independent and didn't need anyone to speak for her, but he realized just how selfish he'd been wanting her to himself. Of course, he would never force himself on her, it would be far beneath Kylan to do so, but his heart ached at the idea that his feelings for her were pointless.

"I suppose you're right, Sand Master. After all, we do not choose our mates, if we may have them, at all. Thra does, like it chooses everything else; when we live, when we die..." He sighed. "Love, or lack thereof, is one of the many parts of Thra's infinite Song that can not be changed. It would be foolish of two Gelfling like ourselves to try and bend it into a triangle, with a Gelfling like Brea at the top, where she needn't be in times like this."

Rek'yr slowly nodded. "You speak true, Song Teller. Love is not a triangle, nor a circle or a line, it has no shape, and as you say, we can not choose when or whom we love, like we can not choose when we return to Thra..."

Kylan realized that they had yet to get to the point of Rek'yr's approach. Sure they were both artsy with their words, as ritual leaders and song tellers are, but even Kylan knew it wouldn't help if they kept exchanging their wisdom with one another; they'd be there all day.

"So... why are you talking to me, again?" he asked.

Rek'yr cleared his throat, and thought for a second to remember his purpose in inquiring the Spriton, already lost in his seemingly-infinite knowledge of Thra's Song.

"This morning a desert swoothu came to my residence. It bore a summons from my Maudra. I am to return to the Crystal Desert as soon as I am able. I am needed to gather my people in the Southern Xeric and travel to the Wellspring, where my clan will futher discuss our role in this Resistance. You are the first to receive this news; I have yet to tell the Princess. I wanted to spend at least half of my last day here in her presence, as I am unsure of when I will return next."

It was Kylan's turn to nod slowly. It was no Dousan poem, but the information he'd just received took a minute to process, nonetheless.

"Why wouldn't you know? Wouldn't Maudra Seethi send you back here to the base to inform us of your plans?" He asked. Rek'yr shook his head.

"As Sand Master, my duty is to aid my Maudra in leading the Dousan. If one Xeric goes without a leader for too long, they will not know which rituals to perform when, and order will be lost to too many urdupes. Trust me, Spriton, you do not want to know what happens when too many non-Shamans use those things." he explained, leaning in close and keeping his voice low.

Kylan nodded again. "I'll take your word for it."

"If the Skeksis intend to strike again soon, I fear the only time I will see the Princess again is in the midst of a brutal battle. You will have time with her before that fateful day, you will have more time to express your feelings to her than I ever will."

Kylan raised a brow. "Why don't you just tell her before you leave? You have most of the day to your advantage." he pointed out. But again, Rek'yr shook his head firmly.

"If I confess my affections now, should she return them, my absence will distract the Princess from her duties. Should she reject me, I will return to my home heartbroken, and that will distract me from my own responsibilities. You are closer to her, and you have a better chance at loving one another while still leading the Resistance as you should." He sighed at the end and his gaze momentarily turned to the earth beneath their feet.

Kylan's already-present frown deepened. In that moment he saw just how much the Dousan cared about Brea. The idea of being away from her regardless if she loved him or not seemed to dull his composure.

"My point, Kylan, is that I can not, and will not intervine if you and the Princess begin a courtship. Though we have established she can fight well enough on her own, she deserves a love who can be there for her when she needs them. You are more skilled in combat than I, and though the Moog bone seems to have served her well, it can not protect her from everything. Promise me, Spriton, that if you truly love Brea as much as I, you will protect her with your life, until the day Thra calls you home." Rek'yr's voice suddenly became more firm at the end; that along with his intense stare and the sterness set on his blue-and-silver-painted features was enough to send a chill down Kylan's spine.

"W-well, I'm not exactly great in combat but --"

"Just promise." Rek'yr snapped. Again, Kylan jumped. Though he didn't snap loudly, it still shocked him to hear the Dousan use that tone of voice. Kylan quickly regained his composure and stared directly into Rek'yr's eyes to show his sincerety.

"I promise. I will protect her with everything I've got."

"Until the day?" Rek'yr affirmed.

Kylan nodded. "Until the day."

***

"The landstrider will take us as far as the valley and desert border. You will have to travel on your own from there." The red-haired Paladin explained to Rek'yr as he a two other Paladins led their landstriders to the edge of Stone-in-the-Wood. When Rek'yr announced his departure, Brea insisted he be escorted by a few soldiers for the sake of his protection, as the journey to the Desert would take up the rest of the day, and though there were scouts spread through various regions of Thra, it was unknown how many areas would remain safe to cross as the war progressed.

Rek'yr nodded. "Thank you, soldier. Your escort is greatly appreciated. Before we depart, I wish to bid a few farewells."

The Paladin looked to the sky in the direction of the Three Suns, then looked back to Rek'yr. "Go ahead, but it would be best for us to reach the desert before the Rose Sun sets."

Rek'yr didn't have to walk too far to find the Resistance leaders, already grouped to say their goodbyes to the Dousan. Brea, Deet, Naia, Gurjin, Kylan, even Hup and Rian came to bid farewell.

"Do you have everything you need for your journey back, Rek'yr?" Brea asked. Though she tried to hide it, the concern in her voice was evident.

Rek'yr grinned. "I am very well equipped, Princess, thank you."

Momentarily, he turned his attention to the rest of the group. "In my time here at Stone-in-the-Wood, I feel I have accomplished a many great things. I wish to pay my respects to each and every one of you, but I am to leave quickly, so I will keep it brief; you all have such admirable qualities as soldiers and as Gelfling -- and Podling --" he nodded to Hup. "-- in general, the Resistance could not have better leaders. I will be sure to keep you all in my thoughts and remember everything you have taught me that the Sands could not, but..." he looked back to Brea, and stepped closer to her. "Departing from you, my desert flower, will be the most grueling part of my journey. You have been the light guiding me through these dark times. I will never forget our time together this past unum."

Brea drew in a breath and could feel the tears building up. She couldn't hold back and practically threw herself onto the desert captain, nearly causing them to fall to the ground. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his around her waist. Rek'yr closed his eyes and wished he could hold her closer. He never wanted to forget her touch. He could tell she wished the same.

Kylan kept his eyes downcast as they embraced. She really did like him. Though he wouldn't have intervined in any way, he silently and desperately hoped they wouldn't kiss.

Thankfully, the hug didn't end with that --- or a least, not technically. The only place Rek'yr's lips landed was the same place he had kissed when they departed in the desert and reunited a short time later, on the back of her hand. 

Rek'yr looked closely into Brea's big green eyes one last time before going down the line. Kylan watched as he shook hands with Deet, Hup, Naia, Rian, Gurjin then finally him.

Rek'yr leaned in close to him and whispered,  
"Protect her feircely, and love her just as well, Song Teller."

When their eyes met for the last time, Kylan could see the same sterness in Rek'yr's eyes, but also a certain respect. Kylan wanted the latter to get across his own gaze, but was unable to tell if it did.

"Safe travels, Sand Master." he said, and Rek'yr nodded. He stepped away and bowed to the heroes before him.

"Again, I thank you all for your hospitality, and wisdom. Until we meet again, my friends."

With that, he turned sharply, making his braids whip in the air, and the little bones woven into them clatter as they landed against his back. He marched off to the waiting Paladins. Kylan and the others watched him follow the red-haired soldier onto the back of a landstrider, and his colorful robes dissapear behind the cluttered green and brown of the forest as the beast galloped off.

Once he was out of sight, Gurjin, Naia, Hup, Rian and Deet dissipated from the group, off to return to their respective duties. Kylan diverted his attention to Brea. She stood holding her arms and staring solemnly into the treeline. He slowly walked up to her, and she looked over as soon as she heard his footsteps come close. She smiled, but that sad look didn't leave her eyes.

"Are you all right, Brea?" he asked. 

She sighed and looked back to the trees. "I don't think he's coming back..."

"Hm?" Kylan hummed. "What makes you say that? I'm sure we'll see him again." Rek'yr did make it quite clear that he enjoyed Brea's presence, so even though what she said might have very well been true, it wouldn't have surprised him if the Sand Master tried to make his way back to see her when he got the chance, battle or no battle, sandstorm or shine.

Brea shook her head "No... the way he spoke to us, the way he embraced me.... he seems to have no intention to return, or he knows he won't. The Dousan can sense things, you know, like Sifan soothsayers. He senses danger, I know it. I fear that he may return to Thra before we meet again." she sniffled at the end.

Kylan sighed. He hated seeing her upset. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to him, and he made sure to look into her eyes.

"Even if he doesn't return, the rest of us are still here. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid, Brea. I know I can't swing a sword as well as I can stir broth, but..." 

She giggled a little, which made his heart flutter.

"... I'm here to protect you, we're all here to protect each other. Rek'yr might not be, but I will be here... to protect you until the day Thra calls me home." He tried to say the last part as confidently as possible without letting his voice shake.

Brea smiled again and a tear escaped down her fair cheek. She embraced Kylan as she had Rek'yr, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kylan."

Kylan hummed contently. He made sure the embrace was tight enough to show he really cared, but hoped he didn't squeeze too tight. The fact that she hadn't tried to let go yet gave him some reassurance.

If he could have, he would've make the Three Brothers hold their place in the sky, and they would stay like this forever.


End file.
